Always Waiting No More
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: One Shot. Noah's always been waiting on Betty. But how much more waiting will he be willing to take?


Always Waiting No More

Please Note: I originally wrote this to the song 'Sitting, Waiting, Wishing' by Jack Johnson (Don't own guy or song by the way) but with the ban on lyrics written by other artist I've done this fic to a poem instead. You can check my online yahoo fanfiction club Fanfiction Palace to see this fic in it's original form with the song. It's in my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Atomic Betty but I own the Poem 'Waiting' (which is in _italics_)

_Waiting Again_

Noah sighed as he waited for Betty yet again. It had been years and still at seventeen he had to wait hours for her to show up at a place. At least ninety percent of the time she was a no show. He sighed and looked up at the clock as he waited by the bowling alley, five-fifty. He had been here from three o'clock and now it soon would be three hours gone by and most likely it will be three hours with no sign of his red haired best friend Betty.

_Stood up as usual, yet again_

Why do you **always** do this Betty? Leave me hanging. You've done it so **MANY **times that I wonder if you respect the time that we have together anymore. Or if you ever did? I'm so **tired** of being the one left hanging in the cold. Not only in our friendship but nearly everything else that involves us **being **together. You've left me hanging with school projects, bullies, two school dances, and leisure activities like this and God **knows** how many other things you've **ditched **me on. If I didn't have romantic feelings for you I probably would have abandoned you a long time ago. Well that's not true, I'm too good a friend to do something like** that**. But still, how can I truly give my heart to a girl that's NEVER around. I haven't told you my feelings yet but how can **I **when I **don't **even know if you'll **ever **be around? (Noah's thoughts)

_When will you see the signs_

_Of this yearning heart of mine_

So many people teased Noah, accusing him of having a crush on Betty and sometimes even accused Betty of the same thing. While he blushed and struggled to convince them otherwise, Betty kept a cool head and either told them to stop being ridiculous or get lost. He wondered how Betty never seemed to think that he had a crush on her. He followed her around almost **everywhere **and was **ALWAYS** around when she needed him. Then again that sounded more like a friend than a boyfriend. Noah was rather confused, he went on a few dates and Betty rarely went on any unless they were friendship dates between him and her. But that was just **IT**. They were going out as **friends**. Not **BOYFRIEND **and **GIRLFRIEND**. No kisses on the lips, or making out. Just light pecks on the cheek and quick barely touching hugs.

_But since this world is cruel_

Noah sighed again and looked at the clock. It was now six twenty pm. Noah's hands tightened over the sides of the chair he was sitting on as anger surged through him. He released a deep calming breath and got up. No sense in waiting anymore, it was obvious to him that Betty wasn't coming.

_I'm just a fool in love_

_Waiting for the same _

_Love to come from you_

"Left hanging again?" Mr. Grey asked as he handed in the bowling shoes and Noah could only solemnly nod, "don't worry kid," he comforted and rested a hand on the teen's shoulder, "she'll realize how you really feel soon enough," he added and gave Noah an almost conspiratory grin.

Noah blushed immediately and just shook his head. He quickly turned and hurried out into the cool wispy air outside and started the lonely trek home.

_Everyone but you seems to see._

_Can this mean that you're not_

_In love with me?_

How can everyone see how I feel but **her**? Does she even **CARE** if I have feelings for her? How can I **EVER** find out anyway? I always have to **wait **for her just to **show** up to something and most of the time I'm left all alone with other people. I get so tired of waiting sometimes. I wonder how much **MORE **of this I can take. (Noah's thoughts)

_Never on Time._

_Always too late. _

_Will it always _

_be this way?_

Noah was at the top of the road and unable to see a green-eyed red headed girl dashing towards the building that he just left moments before.

* * *

(Following Day at School)

(Noah's POV)

_Always Apologize._

"You know I'm sorry about yesterday Noah," Betty apologized for the umpteenth time as I sat sulking at the lunch table with her, "but now we're together and we can look over our project presentation for next…." she continued but suddenly I heard her watch beep.

_But never specialize_

"Oh no," I muttered.

_In actually being around_

"What?" Betty asked in a strained voice that told me she was trying to hide something.

"Every time that watch beeps you **have **to go somewhere," I reminded her and suddenly her face looked panicked.

"Uh No I don't," Betty denied nervously and looked everywhere else but at me.

"Yes you do!" I accused angrily, "you're not running out on me on **another **project Betty," I told her.

"I won't," Betty promised, "but I have to use the bathroom!" she cried and ran off before I could stop her.

If she makes us fail this project I'll **NEVER **forgive her! She **knows **it's required for both of us to there to present. It's an automatic failure if both members aren't there for the presentation. (Noah's thoughts)

* * *

(After School)

(Noah's POV)

_Waiting Again_

I sat on the High School steps with my head in my hands. I had just barely based History. That Project was **THIRTY **percent of our grade! Betty had a lot of extra credit classes to get her by but I didn't. If it weren't for the few extra credit classes I had taken in my attempt to get an A, I would've failed. Now I was going to end up with a low C at best. My parents were going to ground me.

_Now you arrive_

_When your need_

_No longer arise._

"Hey Noah," I heard Betty say cheerily.

**NOW **she appears! (Noah's thoughts)

_I've had to wait on you **YET **again_

"Where were you?" I asked her without looking up.

"What?" Betty asked.

_Don't you **think **that_

_I won't soon tire of_

_This sordid waiting game?_

"Where were you?" I repeated and looked up at her.

"I'm **so **sorry Noah," Betty said after she gasped in late realization, "but you still did your extra credit right?"

_Do you even care about me?  
_

I chuckled softly. After everything had happened, all she cared about was if I had done enough extra credit to not fail the course. It was no use. No matter what I did for her, she'd never see how I feel or appreciate our friendship enough to be around.

_Or am I just your little loyal puppy?_

"Yeah," I responded and rose to leave.

"Wait I can take the bus with you," Betty offered.

_I need time to clear my head._

_To find out if this love I've hidden_

_Is really worth revealing to you_

_In the end._

"No thanks," I said coldly, "I'll walk."

_I'm really tired of waiting._

_Now I'm walking alone_

_Frustrated._

* * *

(Later)

I panted as I continued walking. I knew it was stupid to walk off and leave Betty alone to take the school bus. My home was **miles** away from my school. I was going to have to dig out my wallet and get a taxi. I wondered if Betty had ever been through this, but then I chuckled.

_Does she love me?_

_Or am I just wasting time?_

_This is really frustrating._

If I stood her up one day maybe. But since she's **always** standing **me** up, that will probably **never **happen. (Noah's thoughts)

_Suddenly appears a blessing undisguised._

"Want a ride?" a voice asked suddenly and I noticed a white Porsche stop beside me.

_I meet an old enemy._

I looked to see Penelope staring at me from the driver's seat. She had never paid me anything but **negative** attention before.

_Who's nice to me for a change. _

It's not like I have friends popping up beside me; especially in cars like Porsches, to take me home. (Noah's thoughts)

_I decide to flirt with disaster._

_If it goes bad I always have_

_Here after._

"Sure," I said with a sigh and got into the passenger seat, "ignore the fact that I'm wheezing like an old guy, however," I added.

Penny laughed and drove off.

_She doesn't wait to ask me questions._

"So how've you been?" Penelope asked as she drove me home.

_I respond but keep my guard up._

"Okay I guess," I responded.

_But this girl doesn't_

_Like to wait.  
_

Suddenly Penelope swerved off the road then turned to glare at me as I stared at her in shocked surprise.

_Demands of the relationship I have_

_With the girl who's heart I've _

_Always been the one to chase._

"What's your relationship with Betty?" Penelope demanded as I tried to regain my composure.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"What are you two?" Penelope snapped, "friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers, **what**?"

"Lo…what?" I asked as I was still confused, "oh, no we're just friends!" I cried quickly when I realized what she meant, "Betty would never be interested in me," I added.

"Why not?" Penelope asked me honestly.

_I'm tired of playing the lovesick fool._

I was hesitant in answering her. She was both Betty and I enemy from years before. But she had picked me up when many other cars had simply passed me by. I decided to tell her the truth and leave 'teleporting' Betty to defend **herself**.

"She's never around," I told her, "I can't give my heart to someone who **always **bailing out on me and everything else," I said frankly, "I can't tell someone I love them when they're never around," I said softly, "and she hasn't even expressed her love for me yet."

_This girl is sick of being _

_Behind the scenes.  
_

(Penelope's POV)

I watched him with that solemn expression on his face. It was obvious that he loved Betty. But what was I to expect. We weren't even friends. He'd **never** have those feelings for me.

_Will this plot ever twist?  
For the girl who loves_

_This lonely boy for real?  
_

He's **never **going to love me. We've been enemies for God's sake. I haven't really bothered Betty much over the last year or so but we're still enemies and Noah's her **best friend**. He won't choose me over her. He loves her too much. (Penelope's thoughts)

_I've been shot down_

_For the last time._

"You know Penelope," Noah said suddenly, "if a girl were to ask me out right now I'd say yes," he said to my surprise, "I can't just keep holding my heart out to Betty anymore," he said softly, "she either will never see it or just never be around to show any love for it."

"I'd be around," I said suddenly and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_This girl actually wants to be around me._

Noah looked at me in confusion for a moment. Then his eyes widened.

"You…" Noah started to say.

_Says she loves me._

_Should I risk my heart_

_On such a risky maybe._

"Yes," I said immediately, "it wasn't like love at first sight," I continued, "but over time I began to like you," I told him, "your handsome, loyal faithful, you're not materialistic, your caring, strong…" I said but drifted off, "and as time went by I began to um love you," I said sheepishly, "but was too **scared **to tell you because you were **always** with Betty," I said in a cracked voice, "but today," she said in a dreamy voice, "you weren't with her and I knew that your home was too far for you to just walk alone," I said, "so I picked you up and was just planning to drop you off at home," I admitted, "but then I felt the love I had for you and I just **HAD **to find out if I even had a chance."

_I ask my heart and it says okay._

_So I'll risk my heart and hope_

_For the very best._

I looked at Noah and strained a smile as I waited for a response. To my surprise he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

_She's so shocked that_

_I can tell she loves me._

_I've finally found my_

_One and only._

My right hand shook as it reached up to my lips to find out if what had just happened was real. But I didn't have to use my hand to find out. The warm look in Noah's eyes was enough.

_I'm done waiting_

_I'm done waiting_

I grabbed him and planted a kiss passionately on his own lips. For a moment he was surprised and didn't move but soon his lips responded to mine and we were kissing each other passionately.

* * *

(Prom Night)

(Betty's POV)

_As I enjoy my new position._

_The girl I used to love_

_Comes unexpected._

I entered the ballroom solemnly. I didn't have a date because Noah told me he already had one. I knew he HAD to be lying. All the girls who I had asked said he wasn't their date and I knew Noah was too shy to ask girls outside school. I never asked Penelope because I **knew **would NEVER date **her**. She was our **sworn **enemy. I worried a bit about not seeing Noah much over the past three months but I guessed that he was still sore about me having to run off and leave him hanging. But strangely he hadn't been getting annoyed or complained about he leaving him 'hanging' of late. In fact over the last two months he seemed almost happy about it. But if he were me and I were him, I'd probably act differently towards someone who left me hanging all the time. But that wouldn't be a problem anymore. The Galactic Guardians had been widened and right now I was on a three-month vacation. I finally had ALL the time in the world for Noah.

_Ready to drop the walls around her heart._

Now I'm finally letting my guard down and throwing all my worries out the window. Noah must eel the same for me. I mainly put off telling how I felt because I had to dedicate my time to the Galactic Guardians. That's not true. I mainly put it off because as strange as it may seem to most people, I actually fear Noah rejecting me. It sounds stupid but love's a **very **fickle thing. Plus I just didn't want my heart to be broken. But now I knew that today was the day to tell him how I felt. After all those years of keeping it to myself. I was finally going to show my true feelings to Noah.

_But I've moved on because she waited too long.  
_

Okay Betty. You've waited for more than enough time to tell Noah how you feel. Don't ruin this. (Betty's thoughts)

_She sees the large circle and hears the cheers._

But then I saw a large circle and heard a lot of cheering.

_Since she's late again she has no idea_

_What's going on._

"What's going on?" I asked and several persons turned to look at me in surprise, "I'm not THAT late am I?" I asked because I had just returned from my last mission before my vacation began.

"She doesn't know," I heard a female voice whisper.

"I wonder how she'll feel?" another asked.

"But she never told him anyway?" I heard a girl say scornfully.

"Never told who what?" I demanded getting annoyed.

_Now she knows that I've upped _

_And moved on _

"Penelope and Noah just got engaged!" a girl I knew as one of Penelope's friends cried excitedly from right in front of me.

_Frozen in time._

_Is the old love of mine._

I froze. This couldn't be happening.

_She pushes through the large happy crowd._

"Excuse me," I said firmly and began to push through the crowd.

_Just for her eyes and heart_

_To see the sad sad truth._

Soon I was at the front and saw the truth with my own eyes.

_She waited too long and_

_I've found someone new._

Penelope was in a black ankle-length spaghetti strap dress that hugged her figure and black high heeled shoes, her hair was in a French Bun and she was absolutely glowing.

Noah was beside her in a blue tux and black shoes. His brown hair was nicely combed back and on his finger like Penelope's was an engagement band. He was smiling and taking compliments from the crowd.

_When I saw her my love and I _

_Lost our happy smiles._

I stepped forward and suddenly the cheering stopped and I could feel eyes on me. Noah and Penelope looked at me and immediately the smiles melted from their faces.

_She said "Congratulations" _

_But I knew that was a lie._

"Congratulations," I told them formally.

Noah looked at me in shock but Penelope decided to break the ice and speak.

_Butmy love didn't wait to break the ice._

_She waited too long for my love_

_And wasn't giving me up_

_Without a fight._

"Thank You," Penelope responded, "where's your date?" she asked me.

_I find out that my old love_

_Is all by herself._

_Then she asks about_

_Me and my new_

_Love's relationship._

"I decided to fly solo," I lied, "wow," I said faking a smile, "I never knew that you two were a couple."

_My love let's her know that_

_I was too nervous to tell._

"Noah was nervous about coming out with it," Penelope told me, "but he's obviously not nervous anymore," she continued, "he just asked for me to become engaged to him a few minutes ago," she revealed to me.

_She says she's "happy for us"_

_Another lie yet again._

"Well I'm happy for you," I lied again, "and I wish you all the best," I said and turn to leave.

_So I call her name._

"Betty," Noah said suddenly, "there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What?" I asked struggling to keep my composure.

"Penelope and I are getting married in August," Noah told me, "I'd appreciate it if you would be there," he said.

What is he? Nuts! After going off with Penelope he expects me to attend their wedding? No way! (Betty's thoughts)

"I have an internship and will be gone all summer," I thought up quickly since it wasn't like I couldn't get one within two weeks.

"Oh," Noah said sadly, "well I hope you enjoy the rest of Prom," he said, "can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure," I responded.

_Asked her if she ever loved me?_

"Did you ever um have feelings for me?" Noah asked.

_And in a voice cold as ice_

_She tells me "no."_

"No," I lied to him coldly and Noah picked up on my tone.

_I respond angrily because_

_I had waited for her to_

_Be with me so long._

"Well you don't have to say it like that," Noah snapped angrily, "it's not like I didn't wait Betty!" he shouted, "I waited for you for YEARS!" he declared, "I loved you for years!"

My mind went reeling. He loved me for years? YEARS!

_I couldn't keep waiting for you._

_Being your loyal puppy_

_And a poor lovesick fool._

"And you NEVER returned my feelings," Noah told me.

_Says "I never told her of my love"_

"Well you never told me," I countered.

_I told her "you were **never **around"_

"_I can't love Miss Invisible _

_or a person _

_who leaves me with the _

_cricket sound."_

"You were NEVER around," Noah pointed out, "I can't love someone who's never around Betty," he said frankly.

"Well I'm around now Noah," I responded.

_She came too late._

_I don't need her now._

_I love someone else now._

_Someone who will always_

_Love me and be around._

"Well it's too late Betty," Noah said, "I've done waiting," he said then took Penelope's hand, "and I love Penelope now," he added and they both walked away.

_Now she's all alone._

_And I'm with my_

_New love and_

_Long gone._

I watched them walk away then pushed past the crowd to get some punch. I sat by myself for the rest of the dance. What was the point? The one person that I wanted to dance with was off dancing with someone else. Someone who obviously didn't keep him waiting. Didn't keep him waiting until he got fed up and went to be with someone else.

_Now she'll know what it's like to wait._

"Unlike me."

_And wait._

_And wait._

The End.


End file.
